Til Kingdom Come
by Sawyer.B.Scott
Summary: 4 times Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are forced to say goodbye to each other. 4 times hearts are broken. Four Shot *COMPLETE* Last Chapter - The Princess Is Dead
1. Betrothed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Song that inspired this is "Far More" by the Honorary Title. Please review, this is my first one shot. I'm considering making it a multi chapter (like 3-4) one shot. If you're interested, let me know. If not, enjoy this stand a lone.**_

**"Is this the sound of our demise**  
><strong>Or is it just the opposite?<strong>  
><strong>I love you and I miss you<strong>  
><strong>What else is there to say?"<strong>

_Princess Serenity stood outside the throne room, tears streaming down her face. Her heart had just been broken by her mother, and she had no idea. The Prince of Earth, Endymion had traveled to The Moon Kingdom, located on the Lake of Serenity, to formally ask the Queen for her beautiful daughter's hand in marriage, and the Queen had declined, having already said yes to Prince Diamond of the Nega Moon in order to try and merge the two universes into one unified peaceful place. Logically, Serenity understood but her heart was aching. She loved the kind and fair Prince of Earth. She wished she was allowed to make her own decision._

_She watched him step out of the throne room, and it wasn't until the door clicked firmly into place that he let his tough exterior fall. His shoulder's sagged and his breath became ragged as he tried to control the tears threatening to drop from his dark violet eyes. His hair fell into his face, so she was unable to read his emotions clearly but his posture said it all. He was as heartbroken as she._

_"Endy." The one word was hard for her to say without her voice cracking and he looked up, making no attempt to mask his tears for her. Their eyes met her big blue ones watery and he opened his arms to her. She rushed into them, holding onto him for dear life as if they would never again see each other. She looked up at him, and peppered his jaw, his cheeks and his forehead with kisses as fervently as she could, hoping she was properly conveying to him her feelings._

_"Serenity. I love you so much, I don't know if I can bear this." His voice whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her heart pound painfully. She nuzzled her face farther into his shoulder, feeling his metallic shoulder armor cold beneath her warm hands. The hilt of his sword was digging into her side but she did not care. All she wanted was to feel her Prince's embrace._

_"Endy, will you come with me? I wish to spend just a little more time with you before you must go. But we must not be caught." She urgently tugged on his hand as she pulled him along the corridor. Her silken dress made very little sound as she rushed him by portraits of Queen's past and it was as if their gaze were staring upon him. The dress she wore showed off her back perfectly, the gold ringlets on the back and shoulders showed off her milky skin. The finally reached a wing in the Palace that nobody was going to come – the wing that had belonged to Princess Serenity's late father, whom had passed before she was even born. In her grief, the Queen had forbidden anyone from entering other than to do cleaning. Serenity often hid there when she wanted to be closer to her father._

_As soon as they were safely in the room, Serenity turned to the man she had accidentally fallen in love with during a peace conference on Earth. He had been assigned the task of showing her around Elysion, the domain that he would one day take over, and it was that trip that sealed their fate. They had stolen a kiss before she went back to the Moon Kingdom. Since then they'd talked frequently over the communication systems. The Queen had thought it would pass in time, but when she realized it was not going to, she tried to force the couple to end all communications, not wanting to hurt either one of them more than needed. That was when Prince Endymion traveled to the Moon._

_"Endy, I don't want to marry Diamond, but I fear I must. It is Mother's wishes, and I cannot turn my back on my kingdom." She dipped her head in shame as tears began to fall again and Endymion took his thumb and forefinger and forced her head back up to look at him._

_"I care not about Diamond. You are my soul mate, and if we cannot be together in this life, then we will be together in another. I promise you. I will never forsake you my love, I will always guard you with my life." With those words out in the open, he leaned in to give the Princess one last sweet kiss. He found her mouth warm and inviting, and she took charge by slightly opening her mouth to allow him better access. His tongue traced her lips before he pulled away slightly._

_"My Princess, I do not want to overstep boundaries." She placed one slender finger against his lips, silencing him._

_"If this is the last time we are to see each other Endy, I want you to have what is rightfully yours. My love, all of me." He leaned back in for another kiss, this time wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. For the first and last time that night, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity made love in the quiet, dark room. Her tears met his and as the tears became one, so did they. Afterwards, they huddled together in the darkness, just holding each other._

* * *

><p><em>Several hours had passed before a word was spoken between the two of them.<em>

_"Endy, I love you. Forever. I'd give my life for you. This day has been perfect." She sighed as he stood up, reaching his hand down to pull her up with him._

_"I must go Princess. If you ever need me, all you need to do is think about me, and I promise, I'll be right by your side." He said fiercely as they hugged one last time and she led him from the corridor. He gave her one last lingering look before stepping onto the transport pad and began to disappear._

_"I love you Serenity. 'Til Kingdom Come" The words echoed in her ears and she dropped to her knees, her tears freely falling to the ground._

_"Endy!" she screamed his name, and unknown to her, her mother was watching from the balcony, tears sliding down her cheeks at the scene unfolding in front of her. What she did had to be done, but it did not make it right. She had just broken her daughter's heart, as well as the heart of the Prince of Earth and for what? So their world could have a possibility of peace. But the one person who meant the most to her, her only daughter, would never know peace._

_"'Til Kingdom Come". The Princess whispered staring at the round Earth._


	2. The Wedding

_It had been six long months since Princess Serenity had seen the love of her life Prince Endymion. The months had been filled with wedding planning, fittings and inviting. Though it hurt her to know she would be marrying Prince Diamond in just a few short hours, it hurt her even more to know that the dark haired Prince of Earth would be in attendance, having been unable to say no to the invitation. He told everyone around him he was going because he did not want to cause complications with the peace treaty, but his heart told him he was going because he had to see her again. No matter the circumstances._

_The Tranquility Garden had been transformed into a beautiful wedding arena, decorated in gold and silver. The aisle that Serenity would walk down was covered in pink and white rose petals, while a golden canopy would provide coverage for those in attendance. The alter itself was decorated with hundreds, if not thousands of golden candles burning brightly and more rose petals. The king of Venus was overseeing the ceremony, as he was the God of Love. It was laughable to Endymion that the God of Love would even marry two people who clearly didn't love each other. He was seated in the middle of all the guests, so if Serenity were to see him, she would need to actively seek him out. He glared at Prince Endymion as he made his way to the alter to stand and wait. His brother Sapphire was his best man._

_Endymion took note of Diamond's shaggy silver hair that perfectly matched his eyes. He wore dark crystal earrings, he had heard rumors they allowed him to teleport. His silver suit was edged in blue as was his cape. What disturbed Endymion more was the dark crescent moon on his forehead. He knew he couldn't be the only one thinking this union was wrong. From the accounts he heard, Diamond had been infatuated with Serenity for years, but only he knew that love was not reciprocated. He felt rather than saw everyone around him stand up, signaling the entrance of Princess Serenity. His eyes widened then pricked with tears as he saw her._

_Her floor length wedding dress was off her shoulders, showing off her smooth white skin. It was white in color, with small pink trim on the bottom. Her earrings were red rosebuds, something only she knew she wore for Endymion. Her bouquet was the most beautiful roses of gold, pink and white anyone had ever seen. She wore no veil over her face, but a tiara of glittering diamonds on top of her head. Her hair was done in the usual royal Lunarian style, piled into buns atop her head, the difference today being the golden excess was curled. Pearl clips held her bangs out of her face. Her crescent moon shone brightly, but everyone in attendance was able to see that her eyes did not. A sad smile creased her face. It did not affect her beauty however, and as she walked down the aisle guided by her mother, compliments were given on her left and right. She murmured her thanks as her heart broke even more the closer she got to Diamond. She did not love him, and her whole body was screaming to her that this was wrong. As she finally made it to the front of the room and her mother kissed her cheek before leaving her, it finally sunk in. Today, she would make the ultimate sacrifice for her kingdom._

_She looked around the room, making eye contact with each of her friends in the front row. Rei, the fiery Princess of Mars was frowning slightly tears shining in her eyes. She above everyone else knew that this was not what the Princess wanted. She just hoped that Queen Serenity knew what she was doing. Ami, the subdued Princess of Mercury gave her Princess a smile meant to convey her admiration of her best friend but knew her smile was not meeting her eyes. Lita, the tough Princess of Jupiter looked downright upset that the Princess she loved so very much was being forced into a loveless marriage just for the sake of peace. It was Mina, Princess of Venus that seemed the most at peace with the wedding. She knew the Princess loved Endymion, but loved her kingdom more. If she knew anything it was that Serenity's loyalty would be her downfall. The Princess needed someone in her court to be strong, and as the leader of the Guardians, it would be she that gave the beautiful girl her full support._

_There was one person she had not yet seen, but could feel his presence in the room. She sought him out as the God of Love started speaking. It was his eyes that broke her resolve not to shed tears on her wedding day. It broke her heart to see the haunted look he gave her. He was dressed in his best royal attire. The black and silver armor shone brightly and reminded her of the day they shared together six months ago. They kept their eyes locked as he mouthed the words 'til Kingdom comes' and she dropped her eyes. What was she doing? She had no business marrying this man, but what choice did she have? She vaguely became aware of the God of Love speaking to her, and without hesitation, she said 'I do' in the smallest voice possible, the words shattering everything inside her. She meekly met Endy's eyes and saw he was straightening his body, and hardening his eyes to her. She had made her decision, and now he had to make one. It hurt her so to see him in so much pain but as future ruler, he just had to understand. Didn't he? One last time she looked at him and then mimicked his earlier actions, mouthing 'Til Kingdom Come', not caring who saw as Prince Diamond forcefully said 'I do'._


	3. Start of War

**Til Kingdom Come III**

_One year ago was when she last saw Prince Endymion at her wedding, heart broken at her 'I Do' to the now King Diamond. It had been six months since Queen Beryl let the being, known simply as Metalia, into her mind and started a war. Only three months since King Diamond had been overthrown and murdered at the hands of Beryl. Serenity had barely escaped, and it was only with the help of Diamond's grieving brother Sapphire, that she escaped and landed in a heap inside the throne room. The room was vacant save for Molly, the maid who was cleaning the room. At the sudden appearance of the Princess, who appeared dead, she screamed._

_In the conference room, Queen Serenity was holding a meeting with all the heads of planets, Endymion representing the Earth. It had been rumored that the edge of the universe was getting restless, even violent in some areas. It was feared war was going to break out, and as such, the Queen had decided to call this meeting to order to solidify the treaties between each planet and the moon. At the sound of the bloodcurdling scream coming from the throne room, each head of state was on their feet and running, coming to a dead stop at the open throne room. Endymion felt his throat close up at the sight of his Princess. Her white and blue dress was tattered and torn, and in some spots, was red where it shouldn't be. Her arms where scratched as if she had been running through thick brush and been scraped. But her face was the worst. Her beautiful white face was paler than usual with a bruise the size of a female hand on her cheek. It was dirty, with tear tracks running the length of her face, her blue eyes shut. She looked as though she had fought with everything in her._

_"Serenity!" he was at her side in what felt like a snails pace, but in reality was only a few seconds. His sword clattered to the ground amid the shocked gasps and dark mutterings of some of the Planet heads. It was clear something was going on in the far reaches of the solar system and what it was had only one name. War._

_"No! Serenity!" The regal Queen, the one sometimes called the Ice Queen, fell to her knees besides Endymion and Serenity, tears running from her blue eyes as her hands fluttered over her daughter._

_"You said she'd be safe! You said if she married him peace would remain throughout the universe!" Endymion shouted at the Queen who just looked at him with a paler than usual face. Her face then hardened into that he recognized. She was attempting to mask her pain for her people, and everyone in the universe._

_"Peace was supposed to remain. It was ensured to me before. Whoever started this has committed treason against the Silver Millennium and it will not be handled lightly." Her words were cold and detached but quickly softened as Princess Serenity's eyes slowly opened._

_"Sapphire?" She seemed disoriented but her eyes quickly came into focus as she gazed upon Endy for the first time. She drank in his features and wondered why he looked so sad as he held her in his arms. She then realized the cold marble under her battered body, and the images of Diamond's death, shielding her body with his, filled her mind.** 'Run my Queen, get back to the Moon and alert them! I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe as promised. No matter what I ever said, I loved you.'** And then her husband was gone._

_"No, it's me, Endy." He took the hand she weakly held out and kissed it as tears began sliding from her cerulean eyes._

_"Diamond is…he was killed protecting me from Queen Beryl. She's gone to the other side. She's sworn revenge against the Moon Kingdom." With those words her eyes closed again, but her grip on Endy's hand was tight. Endymion looked to the Queen grimly._

_"Beryl must be stopped at any cost. And when she is gone, you must know, I intend to marry your daughter. You cannot stand in the way this time." Queen Serenity just nodded with her eyes closed, in shock. She had hoped this day would never come, and for over millennia it had not._

_"Molly, please summon Luna and Artemis to the Conference Room for me. Two of the Palace guards will take the Princess to the infirmary. To all the Heads of Planets, I suggest you head back to your respective planets and gear up for war." She spoke grimly, but spoke specifically to Endymion who looked ready to protest as the woman he loved was lifted out of his arms._

_"Prince Endymion, you most of all must prepare. I have a feeling it is your planet she is going to hit the hardest. When this is all over, I promise to not stand in the way of you and the Princess. Perhaps if I hadn't…that is of no consequence now however. You must go now and prepare for battle. I wish you luck." The Queen clasped her hands in front of her, giving Endymion a warm smile before moving out of the throne room with the other dignitaries. He sighed as he looked towards the hall that the guards had disappeared with the Princess through._

_"I promise you Princess, we will have our happiness. Whether it kills me or not, we'll have each other, til kingdom comes." He picked up his sword and sheathed it, moving determinedly from the throne room towards the teleport pad, preparing his mind mentally for the upcoming war. As he looked towards the Earth, he was unaware of the Princess doing so as well through her swollen eyes, mentally hearing his promise. She closed her eyes once more, the words filling her with warmth._


	4. The Princess is Dead

_The time of war was upon them. Survivors from fallen planets had traveled to the Moon Kingdom to not only help defend it, but to also avenge the deaths of their loved ones. Men, women and children alike fought gallantly. The Moon Kingdom's inhabitants had also joined in on the fray, but their numbers were dwindling rapidly._

_"Princess Serenity, it is not safe for you to be here. We need to get you on a transport! We can send you to Earth!" An urgent voice spoke quietly to her, and she slowly turned around, light catching her earrings and her crescent moon, making them glow. Anyone who could see her would call her an angel._

_"I cannot leave my people. I can only pray we can stop Beryl before her troops conquer Earth." She said gravely as she went to the next person, stooping close to the ground, soothing a mortally wounded warrior. She had been doing this for days. Anyone who was not dead upon impact was visited by the Princess and thanked for their services. She used her great power to end their suffering as she touched their foreheads in a kind gesture. It was a wonder she hadn't yet been killed by Beryl._

_"But Princess, you are the last hope for the future. If Beryl kills you, we have nothing left to fight for." The man said tearfully and Serenity pulled herself into her full height staring the man in the eyes._

_"If she kills me, she'll kill me while comforting not only my people, but everyone who has sacrificed themselves for this Kingdom! I will not have died in vain. If I do happen upon my demise, please make sure Endymion of Earth receives this message: 'Til Kingdom Come'. I will not forsake my people for my own safety. Now I beg you, please get as many people on transport pads as possible and get them out of here!" Serenity shouted over her shoulder as she ran to a scene unfolding on the balcony. A young child of around two years old had been separated from his parents and stood on the balcony amidst falling debris. As she swooped the child out of harms way, and into the arms of a woman heading toward a teleportation pad, she froze, a cold feeling coming over._

_"It's so nice to see you again Princess." The cold voice of Queen Beryl filled her ears as she slowly turned around. The once beautiful Queen had changed since allowing Metalia into her life. Her flame red hair stood straight up around her head like a fire halo, her long red pointed nails seemed drenched in blood but it was her face that was the most disturbing. Her beautiful smooth skin had been replaced by a ghoulish twisted face that spoke only of hatred and bitterness. Her black eyes narrowed at the fair princess._

_"Oh yes, nice indeed. If I recall, last time we met, you killed my husband and tried to kill me." Her voice was cold, being whipped away from her by the strong winds being emitted by the Queen. She would not make the mistake of backing away from a fight again. This time, she knew she had to give it all she had. Since her mother's murder a few short hours ago, she had come into possession of the Silver Crystal, and she would do her best to either defeat Beryl and rebuild the Kingdom, or die trying._

_"And I would have succeeded if not for that traitor Sapphire. I relished killing him. You just have no idea." The red haired witched smiled a cold smile as she replayed his slow painful murder at the hands of her Generals. It was a death that had taken several days, and not once would he reveal where he had sent the Princess._

_"As reigning Princess of the Moon Kingdom, I demand you leave here at once." Her voice carried more authority then she felt. Her words were loud, and it was as if everything around them stopped and complete silence overcame the planet. Everyone turned to watch the battle between Queen Beryl and Princess Serenity._

_"And if I choose not to leave?" The voice was devoid of emotion, except for the faint hint of amusement. Princess Serenity narrowed her eyes._

_"Then I shall be forced to make you leave. Either way, one of us is not leaving this battle alive." With that she raised the Silver crystal as Beryl raised the dark crystal she had. White light met black light as each person struggled for the upper hand._

_It was a sight to behold as Prince Endymion hurried off the teleport pad and saw the scene laid out before him. Thousands of dead warriors lay on the grounds of the Moon Kingdom and in the center of it all, his love and his enemy were locked in battle. He tried to edge closer but found himself unable to. The power of the Silver Crystal was keeping anyone from intervening. He saw Serenity start to struggle, having never used the Silver Crystal before._

_Her white dress was flowing in the wind, as was her hair. Her crescent moon was shining a bright gold. She appeared to be a white angel of mercy, while Beryl seemed to be the dark bringer of death. He watched helplessly as the ghosts of her dead scouts appeared next to her, lending them their power, giving her the power to do what she needed to do. The white glow of the crystal grew brighter until a scream from Beryl was heard. A second later, the barrier separating him from her disappeared. The epic battle had ended in mere minutes. He saw her fall to her knee's, and he started to make his way to her. It was with horror that he saw what was about to happen._

_"Serenity!" He screamed out her name before either one of them could react. One of Beryl's loyal subjects plunged his sword through the Princess's back before remaining guards were able to tackle him to the ground. Endymion watched the contortion of pain come across her face before she fell face first onto the ground, unmoving._

_By the time he got to her and pulled her head into his lap, she was gone. She looked at peace, a slight smile running across her face. Survivors of the battle gathered around the fallen Princess and the mourning prince. A guard placed his hand on Endymion's shoulder. It was the same man she had asked to pass along a message for her if anything should happen to her._

_"Your highness, I spoke with Princess Serenity earlier as she was helping wounded soldiers. She told me to tell you that if anything should happen to you, I should pass a message along to you. The message was: 'Til Kingdom Come'." At these words Endymion's resolve broke and he wept. He wept not only for his loss, and the loss of his Princess, but he wept for the loss of everyone who would never meet her. He wept for the future. He looked at the Earth, knowing he would have to rebuild, and he would help rebuild the Moon Kingdom as well. He would not let her die in vain. He kissed her dusty cheek and whispered 'Til Kingdom Come' one last time as he leaned down to kiss her lips. He meant what he said. If it took a thousand years, and a thousand lives, he would find her every time._

* * *

><p><strong>*FINISHED* I'm a little discouraged by the lack of reviews, but that won't stop me from writing more SM fanfiction in the future! Hope to see you guys on another of my stories!<strong>


End file.
